Invisible
by Chisato Morohiko
Summary: Ever since Kuroko was young, he had always been a strange child. Born with such a weak presence, exactly what kind of hardships did he go through once everyone realized that he was practically invisible? WARNING! cutting, bullying and depression.
1. Chapter 1

**Chiiro: Yo minna! I know I should be updating Memory of the Past, but I was suddenly motivated to do this so I couldn't help it XD. Please note that this did not take place in the same universe as Memory of the Past.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

 **-**O**-**

Ever since he was young, Kuroko Tetsuya had always been a strange child.

He was born with a quiet personality much like his father, Kuroko Seiji, making him seem anti-social. Kuroko was also awkward being around with, having inherited Kuroko Haruka's blunt responses this time. He was still a quiet boy, yes. But whenever he would answer anyone, it would always be straight-to-the-point, whether what he said was good or bad ("Tetsu-chan, what do you think of my new hairdo?" "It looks horrible on you.") . Hence, he'd sometimes get into trouble too. But the real problem didn't surface until he was three years old.

Kuroko soon realized that people had a hard time keeping track of him.

Kuroko always had weird instances wherein he would call someone, and they wouldn't notice him at all. His parents always had trouble looking for him too, even though he was with them the entire time. The other kids in the neighbourhood also had the same problem, which was why they had taken up the role of calling him a 'ghost' whenever they saw him. It had bothered Kuroko a lot when he was young. He never understood why people couldn't see him even when he was right in front of their faces. He had even tried to call out to them before, but, that too, failed. They would only see him once he would move something, thus bringing attention to himself. But then of course, there were still some people who mistook him as a ghost once he would suddenly appear out of seemingly nowhere.

Even though Kuroko always had that emotionless expression on his face, he himself was deeply troubled by his lack of presence. His parents were always working, leaving them no time for their own son. He never voiced it out, but Kuroko had always wanted his parents by his side. He wanted them to be with him all the time, to comfort him and to guide him.

Because frankly, Kuroko was scared.

He wanted to know _why_ he was like that. Why he was never seen even though he was right under their noses, quite literally. Why he was never noticed even though he was speaking directly to them. It was just like he was a really a ghost, an unimportant being that everyone could easily forget. Kuroko tried to find ways in order to make people notice him even more, but seeing as he was still a child, he never went anywhere with his search.

Luck was on his side one day though.

He had been watching a movie, and one of the villains had very flashy outfits. Kuroko had thought that the guy was very stupid, because there was no way anyone could not notice him. Suddenly, that train of thought sparked an idea inside the boy. He had seen people dying their own hair, so why couldn't he do so himself? He spoke to his parents about it, and since they were quite fed up with his lack of presence, they agreed to it.

So when he was in his second grade, Kuroko Tetsuya dyed his black hair into a light blue, the same colour as his eyes.

Though his lack of presence still lingered, Kuroko was glad that his plan was finally working. People could now see him once he would speak up loud enough and they'd notice him if they'd stared long enough. His bright blue hair made people more attentive to him, and Kuroko was finally glad that he wasn't as invisible as before anymore. His parents noticed him even more and kids had finally started noticing and talking to him. For once, all was well.

But Kuroko never expected the downside to be so painful.

When a certain group kids, who liked to bully other people, started noticing him, it wasn't just 'ghost' that they were teasing him for. 'Freak' became another of his nicknames. The name-calling continued for a long time, but Kuroko had learned from his previous encounters that it was better to ignore them, thus giving him an emotionless face.

But after seeing that he didn't buckle down under their teasing, Kuroko became the bullies' main target. His seemingly blank façade didn't help at all, for they enjoyed testing his limits until he would break. The others kids then started to ignore him, fearful of getting caught up with something they didn't like to get involved in. Things got even worse when his previous friends even joined in bullying him.

Every time he went to school, jeers could be heard whenever he passed by. Other kids started bullying him even more, going so far to even dump his textbooks and indoor shoes in the trash. At first, his parents willingly bought him replacements. But seeing as the bullying kept happening and more of his things went missing, they had thought that he was just seeking more attention and demanded him to stop it. Kuroko insisted that he was not doing it on purpose, but his parents wouldn't believe him.

After a while, Kuroko got tired of telling anyone, including the teachers, after they would refuse to believe him. He kept it to himself whenever they'd throw his books or notes, which was why he often failed his classes. This struck a bad cord in his parents as well, for they thought that he was starting to become rebellious.

His treatment in school continued to get worse. People tripped and bumped his shoulder all the time. Even when he left any of his things on top of his table, it would always end up in the trash. He had once caught someone do it ("Oh, so it's yours? My bad, I thought it belonged to a dead person."), but he still didn't tell anyone, fearful of getting unwanted attention even more. His desk would always contain insults everyday ("Freak!" "No one cares about you" "Go kill yourself!" "Everything would be better if you'd just disappear") and malicious messages from unknown numbers kept appearing in his inbox every day ("Dude, you're still here? Can't you drop dead or something?" "No one wants a ghost to live with them anyways." "Bet your parents even hate you" "You're so weak." "You're pathetic, man." "Hey freak, need someone to light some incense for you?" "Just DIE already").

If Kuroko was troubled before, he was downright distraught this time. He became more withdrawn, more anti-social. His parents continued to be absent throughout his life, only coming home to scold him for another of his lost things and not even noticing the signs of bullying. After how many months of being bullied, other kids then started beating him. He would always come home with new bruises on his arms and legs and his stomach would always ache from the countless times they'd punch and kick him. His parents only thought that he was getting into fights this time and continued to brutally lecture him, saying things about how he was such a 'problem child' and how it would badly affect their reputation.

At first, Kuroko would flinch away violently whenever anyone would touch him, but after a week of continuous beating, he became numb. He became numb to all their jeers and insults. He became numb to every beating session the bullies had. He became numb to whenever his parents came home and scolded him for getting some of his new things lost again. He became numb to everything.

He passed his second grading only barely, and moved on to third grade.

At this point, he only began to wonder why. Why were people treating him this way? What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn't his parents believe him? Why won't anyone listen whenever he'd cry for help? Why are his friends joining the others in bullying him? Why can't anyone notice what's happening?

 **Why me?**

Kuroko's thoughts continued to spiral downwards. His thoughts consisted of death and suicide. He just wanted everything to end. Maybe everyone would be happier if he would just disappear. Every time school went out, he'd always stop by a shrine that no one really goes to. He kept praying every single day, uttering the same wish over and over in his head.

 _Kami-sama, please just let me die now._

He had even started cutting. He slit his wrists at every chance he had. He wasn't stupid, at least, and he only cut shallowly, just enough to lessen the pain and aching in his chest. He just covered it up with a jacket, and no one noticed at all. After several weeks, it wasn't only his arms that were covered in scars. His thighs started to become littered with marks caused by sharp objects of all sorts: knives, razors, cutters, and even scissors.

But one day, when he was still in his third grade, Kuroko just snapped. He was in his room, getting ready for school when he received another message ("No one cares if you'd just drop dead, FREAK.") and suddenly, he just wanted everything to _stop_.

He was tired of keeping up his blank façade.

He was tired of people ignoring his pleas.

He was tired of facing his parents just to receive another lecture.

He was sick and tired of being ridiculed and beaten.

He was tired of living.

He just wanted everything to _**end**_.

It was just too much. Kuroko crumpled into a heap right then and curled into a ball. He didn't move at all from his position. He didn't utter a single cry. He was just _desperate_ to make it all stop because he couldn't handle it anymore. He knew that he needed to get up, because he needed to 'live his life' as they all say but honestly, he didn't care anymore.

He didn't care if his parents were still downstairs, waiting for him to get ready. He didn't care that they were only coming with him to school because the teacher told them that he was seen punching someone back in the face. He didn't care if he only did it because someone called his mother a slut. He didn't care that he would be suspended or expelled or anything. He didn't care that he would be lectured _again_ for his 'disruptive behaviour' by his parents. He didn't care if the other kids were going to make false accuses against him. He didn't care about the fact that no one believed him anymore. He didn't care if no one stood up for him, not that anyone ever did anyways. He didn't care about anyone. He didn't care about himself. He didn't care about his parents who never seemed to understand anything.

He didn't care about living anymore.

All he wanted in the first place was just to be _noticed_ ,dammit.

The dam finally broke after years of holding it in.

Kuroko sobbed. He was crying so hard that his entire body was shaking. Tears blurred his vision as he wept, not caring about anything anymore. Even if his parents were going to barge in any second and demand why on earth was he taking so long, he would not listen anymore. He just wanted his living hell to end once and for all.

He sat up and rolled up his sleeves, ripping open the bandages that covered his arms and exposing the numerous scars and scabs that littered his scrawny limbs. With surprisingly steady hands, he scratched at the unhealed wounds until they reopened. This time, he didn't hold back anymore. Grabbing the razor that he always kept in his pocket, he sliced his wrists as deep as he could. Crimson blood flowed down his arms and dripped on the floor. He dropped the razor and curled into a ball again while muttering his wish furiously, wanting to die right there and then. His voice cracked as he continued to sob and mutter over and over again. He clutched his hair, hating the fact that he dyed it.

He hated his presence.

He hated his classmates.

He hated his so-called 'friends'.

He hated the kids who had started bullying him.

He hated his parents.

He hated himself.

 **He hated himself for living.**

He barely registered his parents who were at the door, staring in shock at his pathetic, sobbing and bleeding frame on the floor (Oh, so you FINALLY noticed me, huh?). He didn't hear his mother shriek as she saw her son bleeding on the floor (Do you think it's just a JOKE now?!). His father immediately called an ambulance and cradled Kuroko's head in his lap, telling him that everything's going to be alright (Nothing fucking is, you bastard) because the ambulance was coming. His brain didn't register any of these things. All he knew was that he wanted it all to end, wanted it all to stop, and wanted himself to die already.

His parents froze at his words he was uttering.

"Please just let me die… please just let me die… please just let me die… please just let me die…"

His voice was starting to become fainter by the second, and the last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out was a strangled sob uttered by both his mother and father.

 **-**O**-**

 **I'm so mean lol TvT**

 **I don't know why, but I seem to like writing about Kuroko's past... I mean like, I swear, they don't reveal ANYTHING about the Kuroko household. We even know more about Izuki and Mitobe than the main character! Even most of the Kiseki no Sedai! At least they reveal something about Akashi... BUT STILL! There's ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about his family! (In case I missed anything that does say something about it, please tell me in the comments. I am DYING to know OAO)**

 **Anyways, please let me know if the story was okay! Don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko Seiji has always been perfect.

He was born into a strict and wealthy household, so he had been taught by his father how to excel in everything. He had perfect grades, perfect attendance, and even the perfect performance when he was at school. He became the ideal model student and his parents were very proud of him. He always maintained a quiet and calm composure, making him quite popular with the opposite gender; having black hair and such unique blue eyes in a country like Japan had made him even more so. As he grew up, due to his over-achieving nature, he became very successful and owned a lot of businesses and properties by the mere age of 25.

In short, he was a perfectly flawless individual.

He then married to Fujiwara Haruka, a pretty woman with caramel hair and brown eyes who was the daughter of another rich businessman that knew his father. She gave birth to a boy who inherited his mother's facial features and his father's black hair and blue eyes. He was named Tetsuya, a name that Seiji had wanted to give his first born son.

He was happy with living with his family. Tetsuya was very smart as he would always read books, something Seiji was proud of. He inherited his father's looks, yet his quirks came more from his mother's side. He liked to put on a stoic face most of the time, and this made him look very dignified. He was sure that his son would grow up to be a wonderful businessman someday. He trained him to be the same person his father had taught him to be: a perfect individual. Tetsuya was very talented, and he excelled in a lot of things even at a young age. Soon, Seiji planned that he would make him inherit all his companies and learn how to manage them. Everything was fine. Nothing went wrong, nothing was out of place, and all was well.

But all that changed when his son turned three years old.

He and his wife had trouble noticing Tetsuya most of the time. He would often surprise them when he would appear out of thin air all of a sudden. Seiji would often ask his son where he'd been, but Tetsuya would always have the same answer.

" _I've been here the whole time."_

Seiji didn't understand. What did he mean by 'the whole time'? He didn't see him only until his son was practically tugging on his suit!

The same kept occurring over and over again, and frankly, Seiji was getting fed up with it. He had wanted to believe that his son was only playing pranks on them, but how could it be possible if he was seemingly teleporting everywhere? He had wanted to help Tetsuya with his lack of presence, but he reminded himself that he couldn't get side-tracked with his business performances, thus leaving his son to take care of the matter. After all, Tetsuya was taught to resolve his problems on his own.

So when Tetsuya came to him about the idea of dyeing his hair, he agreed to it almost immediately, proud of his son for thinking of such a plan.

He was even more so when he saw that the plan was working. Tetsuya could be noticed more often now. Though traces of his weak presence were still there, it was better compared to when he still had black hair. Now that his hair was such a bright shade of blue that easily attracted people's attention, people could now see him without mistaking him as a ghost. He didn't even have any problem of calling for his son several times just for him to appear out of nowhere and announce that he was there all along. Haruka also looked more at ease. She looked particularly disturbed when she realized Tetsuya's problem before. That was understandable of course, for she preferred seeing her son more as a human being than a ghost, thank you very much. For a short while, everything was back to being organized and in place. Nothing could seem to go wrong at all. Everything was just simply _perfect._

He was such a fool to believe that.

When, Tetsuya had started losing his things, Seiji was mildly irritated at him for being such an irresponsible child. But Haruka, who believed that people aren't perfect, persuaded him to just go ahead and buy new books for him ("After all, he is our son."). He begrudgingly agreed, but warned Tetsuya that any more mistakes shall not be accepted.

Everything went downhill from that moment on.

Tetsuya kept losing his things despite his father's lectures and warnings. Seiji became fully aggravated now. He, Kuroko Seiji, was one of the wealthiest businessmen in Japan, yet his son was like this?

Seiji found it to be unforgivable.

He even confronted his son once, while Tetsuya was heading towards his room after a day in school.

"Tetsuya." He said, calling out to his son, who was about to turn the handle to his bedroom. Tetsuya froze in place, and turned back to face his father. He still had that blank expression on, but Seiji could tell that his son knew very well what this was all about.

"Come with me." Was all he said, turning back and walking away towards his office. The footsteps behind him indicated that his son was indeed following him, and after a while of weaving through numerous halls and corridors, they finally came upon two oak doors leading to Kuroko Seiji's office.

They entered without a word, and Seiji walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. Tetsuya remained standing though, for he knew that he was only allowed to sit once his father ordered him to.

"Do you know who you are?" Seiji sternly asked his son. The blunette stiffened in response, hands balling into fists at his side.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He said without stuttering.

"Good. Now, repeat the one lesson which I have always taught you." The elder of the two narrowed his eyes, expression clearly pissed despite his monotone voice. The younger one flinched at his father's words, knowing full well which lesson he was talking about.

"Anyone who bears the name of Kuroko must always be perfect." Tetsuya lowered his head when he said that, feeling ashamed in front of his father. His words were muttered slightly, as if he was guilty of something.

Seiji noticed this very well, but mistook it the wrong way. However, his face did not shift at all. "And you are a Kuroko, am I right?" his son then nodded, still with his head bowed. The blunette felt his muscles growing tense right away as he prepared himself for whatever his father would be throwing at him. But despite his preparation, he still flinched when a resounding bang echoed throughout his father's office, signaling the fact that his father had slammed his hands on the table.

"Then explain your actions. NOW."

"F-father…" this time, the blunette stuttered, and his eyes grew wide in horror as he remembered what his actions would bring about.

"A KUROKO DOES NOT SHOW FEAR, TETSUYA!"

The young child could barely hold himself from stumbling backwards out of his father's sudden outburst. His head flew up in shock, thus directly looking at the face of Kuroko Seiji.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

Seiji's face was twisted up in anger, clenched fists rested firmly on the top of his desk. He had stood up from his sitting position now, and his eyes were burning, seething with fury. The way the aura radiated from his body made chills run down Tetsuya's spine. The blunette was glad that his legs weren't shaking, but he could feel his hands trembling, going weak with the lack of control. It took a lot of effort to just keep his arms at his sides while bowing slightly to his father.

"Forgive me, father." He said, not lifting his head yet as of the moment. He heard his father scoff, and while he muttered, he clearly heard what his father had said under his breath.

" _Disgraceful."_

Seiji didn't come home for a while after that, being away on a business trip. But once he returned a few weeks after, he was beyond enraged when he saw his son's recent scores. He found out from Tetsuya's homeroom teacher, who had talked to him about the boy's 'disturbing behavior'.

It was then that he decided to confront his son once more.

Tetsuya had just arrived from school, and Seiji didn't bother to notice the broken look on his son's face out of anger when he had strode towards him like a predator advancing on its prey. Haruka was right behind him, trying her best to talk her husband out of it, but her efforts were in vain. Seiji had pushed his son up a wall, hoisting him by the collar by at least a few centimeters off the ground. He vaguely heard his wife calling out to him to stop it, but he didn't pay attention to her voice. After all, no one was allowed to disobey him. He was the master of this house, and therefore everything must go according to his wishes.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Seiji's booming voice injected pure fear and horror inside Tetsuya. The blunette's fingers instinctively clawed at his father's fingers. But they were tight around his collar, and wouldn't come off. Tetsuya's breathing became shallowed, coming in and out of him in short gasps. But despite the physical abuse being given to his son, all Seiji could see was a person not worthy of the name 'Kuroko'. He could only see the fact that his son, a well-bred individual, had just failed a test. No one, absolutely NO ONE, in the Kuroko family had that kind of score. It was such a disgrace. Seiji couldn't help but feel disgusted, to know that someone sharing his blood could actually be such an utter _failure_.

But he never saw that look of desperation in his son's eyes.

He didn't notice the fact that Tetsuya's fists were clinging onto his arms, as if begging him to notice something.

He didn't see the way his eyes looked duller, lacking their usual unique luster.

He never saw the way he trembled while having a faraway look in his eyes, as if recalling something terrible that happened.

He never noticed the bloody red lines on his son's wrists that peaked out from under his blazer.

He didn't even remember that his son was still a goddamn **child** who was just about to turn **nine years old**.

Seiji finally released his hold on Tetsuya, making the young child fall to the ground and cough repeatedly, relived to finally have some air enter his lungs. Haruka only stood still from her spot, fearful of her husband's reaction when once she would immediately rush to her son's side. From Tetsuya's peripheral vision, he could even see her shaking ever so slightly. But he still kept his head lowered, for his father was still looking at him with a murderous face.

But despite his murderous expression, Seiji was looking down on his son with cold and uncaring eyes.

"You're absolutely **worthless**."

Tetsuya froze.

 _Worthless._

 _Weak._

 _Pathetic._

 _ **Useless.**_

Seiji then turned and walked away, not even looking back at least once to check up on his son. He kept his gaze straight ahead, not even glancing at Haruka who had rushed to her son's aid, asking if he was alright.

He never saw the tears on Tetsuya's face that day.

-**O**-

Not even two weeks after that particular incident, Seiji noticed that Haruka went to business trips more than usual. It was quite odd, because she always liked to stay at home, though she was always confined in her office most of the time. But Seiji didn't particularly care. It was even better that way. They could expand their influence even more with Haruka now working together with him.

It wasn't until a month after the incident that Seiji was finally able notice the bruises.

It was when Tetsuya came into his office to get some papers that Seiji was already able to finish. The blunette kept his head lowered all the time, not meeting his father's eyes at all. Seiji didn't look up either, even when his son bowed slightly in front of him and muttered 'Excuse me'. The blunette then proceeded to move to the side of his father's work desk, where the pile of papers lay. But when Tetsuya lifted his arms to grab them, he let out a small hiss of pain. Instinctively, Seiji shifted his eyes to look at his son. The nine year old was clutching his shoulder, but he let go of it once he realized that his father was watching him and continued to lift the pile of papers in front of him. Seiji's eyes narrowed a fraction as they followed the child until he exited the room. His eyes were fixed on one point of his son's arms, where he noticed something on it after Tetsuya's sleeves ran up his arms a bit.

There, on Tetsuya's left arm, was a hand-shaped bruise that curled around his forearm.

That night, Seiji was finally able to dine with his son after many weeks filled with work. Sadly, Haruka was still away on a business trip, so it was just him and Tetsuya eating at the long table in the middle of the vast dining room.

The silence was thick as they ate. Neither of the two made an effort in bringing up a conversation, not like they'd want to anyways. They didn't even utter a single sound as they ate, for only the tinkling of glassware and silverware could be heard throughout the room. Tetsuya was still keeping his head lowered, casting shadows on his eyes. From the encounter earlier, Seiji couldn't help but glance up to his son once a while, curious about the bruise on the child's forearm. He couldn't see it by now, for the blunette had changed into a shirt with longer sleeves, therefore hiding more of his arms from view.

But he couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation creep up his veins.

Things went on like that for a while, until Seiji decided to break the silence once and for all.

"Tetsuya." He called out. His son must've been not expecting him to talk at all, because he looked up sharply with a surprised expression on his face, the most emotion Seiji had gotten from Tetsuya in a long while.

But then all concerning thought for his son flew out the window when he saw the bruise on Tetsuya's cheek.

His eyes narrowed. Anger slowly rose up in his system, and soon he found himself standing up and looming over Tetsuya's small, frightened frame.

"Did you get into a fight?" Seiji asked in a low, dangerous tone. His son shivered, scared of what was to come if he uttered even a single word. But Seiji wanted a response, so he banged his fist on the table, making the expensive chinaware rattle. "DID YOU?!"

Tetsuya flinched and kept his head lowered again. His father yelled at him again to answer him, but for some reason, the blunette honestly couldn't.

Wait.

Not wouldn't, _couldn't_.

He had long wanted to, long before when the bullying only included name-calling. But he knew that his father would only leave him and tell him to "Solve it on your own. After all, you are a Kuroko, right?". So he decided against it. The problem, meanwhile, was that he didn't know _how_.

All he could do was beg them to stop it, but then even that didn't work.

In fact, their faces even looked more frightening when he did.

It only worsened their treatment towards him.

So Tetsuya could only sit there, head bowed as his entire body remained paralyzed. He faintly heard his father curse under his breath. Then he recognized the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards him.

A blinding pain then exploded at the side of his head.

As it turns out, Seiji had thundered towards him and slapped him hard. The force even sent Tetsuya tumbling out of his seat and down on the floor. The small child laid there, eyes blank with a sense of horrified shock. He remained motionless with his head throbbing, indicating exactly where he hit his head on the cold tiled floor.

If Seiji was beyond enraged because his son failed his tests, then not even words could describe how furious he was at that moment. First, his son decided to humiliate him with his poor academics, and then he decides to harass their noble name with his disruptive attitude?!

What a worthless, disgusting, **despicable** excuse for a Kuroko!

His rage even increased as he saw Tetsuya lying motionless on the floor, just like the useless son he was. He gritted his teeth and kicked him in the back, which caused his son to whimper in pain. He scoffed at how weak he was, and with an uncaring tone, he said:

"Don't show your face to me unless I tell you to do so."

Tetsuya immediately exited the room, limping slightly and not turning back at all.

 **-**O**-**

After that day, Seiji was disappointed to see that the bruises did not stop, meaning his son continued to get into fights. He continued to scold his son, even threatening to disown him if he didn't fix his attitude.

Therefore, when he got a call from the school that Tetsuya had punched someone in the face, he decided to just end it all.

He had planned on taking his son to school early. He had planned on asking the principal if they had anything else to say about his son's behavior. Then he was supposed to take his son back home, where Tetsuya would find his room all fixed up and stripped of his things. The blunette would then see all his stuff packed up in a bag, which would be prepared by the maids while they would go to Tetsuya's school. Then Seiji was supposed to throw the bags out the front gates, kick his son out, and tell him straight out what Seiji honestly thought for the past few years.

" _You're not fit to be my son anymore."_

Then he was supposed to leave Tetsuya, a nine-year old child who had no knowledge on living on his own, all alone in the streets by himself.

Seiji didn't know if his son was fortunate or not when he saw him bleeding in his bedroom.

Holding him in his arms like that while Haruka frantically called the ambulance, Seiji was suddenly aware of exactly how small Tetsuya was. His wrists were terribly thin, he had really dark circles under his eyes, and he was very light; disturbingly so.

But the worst part was the blood.

The bright, crimson liquid that was his son's life source.

It was flowing out of Tetsuya's arms.

It wouldn't stop.

It kept flowing.

It was staining their clothes.

It was staining his hands.

It was staining his legs.

It was smeared across his face.

 **It wouldn't stop flowing.**

For once, Seiji felt numb. It was the dreadful, gut-wrenching kind of numb. He had heard of people talking about it, but he had never really experienced it before. The faint, heart-wrenching voice of his son begging for himself to die was even another stab right through his heart. He was cold all over. At one point, he had started to shiver, but he didn't know why.

Why couldn't he feel anything?

Why were his hands shaking?

Why did he notice sooner?

Why couldn't he have understood Tetsuya better?

Why was his eyesight blurring?

Why were his cheeks wet?

Why?

 **Why?**

For once, Seiji didn't have the answers.


End file.
